One Night in Kakariko
by thunder-phoenix
Summary: Link finally convinces Sheik to come with him to a tavern in Kakariko, fully intending on putting the moves on the man he had been in love with for so long. Unfortunately he isn't the only one that set his sights on the Sheikah. Will he be able to fend off Sheik's admirer long enough to tell him how he feels? LinkxSheik


**Hi! Thank you very much for clicking on my story! I very much hope you like it and would be very grateful if you would leave a review or give me a favourite to let me know if you liked it.**

 **Couple of things before we get started:**

 **First, Sheik is a man and his own person apart from Zelda in this story. Secondly, I do not own any of the characters or plot from the Legend of Zelda. Finally, this is a mature story and will contain a lot of sex (mostly sex) and some swearing… just a warning.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy!**

 **One Night in Kakariko**

Sheik sighed and tried once again to diplomatically end the conversation, "That is very interesting, however, I am just here to enjoy the night with my friend," he gestured towards the golden haired Hylian sitting next to him, who, unbeknownst to Sheik, had been silently fuming for the past 10 minutes.

Link had finally been able to convince Sheik to go out to the local pub with him in Kakariko village. It had been almost a month since they had saved Hyrule and Sheik had told Link the truth about himself. The truth being that he had, in fact, not been Zelda in disguise and was actually Impa's nephew from the Sheikah nation. Link had been absolutely blown away. He had decided to stay in this timeline, realizing that too much had happened already for him to truly go back… he belonged in this time now and no matter what Link did, Sheik had continued to occupy his thoughts.

Now he couldn't believe his good fortune; learning that Sheik was actually his own person had caused all of Link's feelings to bubble up to the surface. During their journey, he had fallen in love with the Sheikah and had been absolutely crushed when he thought Sheik didn't exist. But now… maybe he had a chance at happiness...

Well he certainly wouldn't have any chance at all if this girl continues to disrupt their evening…

Ever since the end of the Great War, both Link and Sheik had been very busy with diplomatic duties given to them by the Princess. They spent even less time with each other than during the war and it had started to grate on Link's nerves. But then suddenly Zelda commanded them to take time off for themselves. While Link found it funny that he would have already had time for himself if it hadn't been for the Princess, he couldn't help but to be grateful to her. He wasn't going to waste the opportunity, he was going to get closer to Sheik no matter what.

That proved to be a challenge all unto itself, however. Every time he tried to invite the Sheikah out for anything, he would always make an excuse and run off. No matter what Link suggested or where, the answer was always the same. The Hylian had started to wonder if Sheik wasn't just avoiding him.

However, it seemed that the goddesses were smiling down on him because only a couple of days earlier Zelda had announced that the three of them were going to spend some time together. She told Link that it had been too long since the three "Saviours of Hyrule" even saw each other for longer than a few minutes. Link agreed whole heartedly and while Sheik stayed silent and wouldn't meet the hero's eyes, he too eventually agreed.

To make everything even better, Zelda cancelled at the very last minute but insisted that Sheik and Link go somewhere together without her and "have fun in her stead".

If he didn't know better he could have sworn that he saw a wink thrown in Sheik's direction…

They had both decided that the small tavern in the heart of Kakairko would be the perfect place to spend some time outside of the hustle and bustle of Castle Town. There they had the chance of spending a quiet night together.

Link even made a point to change out of his iconic green tunic into something a little more casual. He chose a simple light brown shirt that reached just past his elbows and a pair of darker brown trousers that reach just past his knees. He hadn't worn either for a long time and with the development of his physique, particularly that of his musculature, neither really fit him perfectly, instead being a tad too tight. However, it had recently become the only outfit in his entire wardrobe that had the possibility of not being recognized and he even made a point to ditch the famous green cap for the night.

It seemed that Sheik had thought a similar idea, opting for a blue shirt with the Sheikah eye and dark blue pants, all topped with an elegant deep blue cloak and hood. Link definitely wasn't complaining. If anything he looked even better in it than in his battle suit… it certainly showed off more of his torso… which Link had been unable to look away from for a good 5 minutes after they first met up.

However, he still had a face cover, this time in the form of a white scarf instead of his usual cowl and while Link understood its importance to Sheik, it still irritated the Hylian to no end.

Regardless, Link was determined that he was going to have an amazing evening with the Sheikah and convince him to make this a regular thing. Link was going to make his feelings known to Sheik no matter how long it took. He had a chance at true happiness again and there was no way he was going to pass it up.

What he didn't count on, however, was being interrupted by a beautiful brunette who had decided to agree with Link about the way Sheik looked and was going to try her luck with striking up a conversation with the Sheikah. Now Link had been tossed to the side as the woman settled herself directly between the two of them and had essentially ignored the Hylian to hit on Sheik.

"Oh…" She glanced towards Link now and he had to slap on a fake smile, supressing the small twitch in his eye that threatened to reveal his true feelings, "Yes, I don't believe I caught your name."

This time he can't stop the eye twitch, "oh that's okay, my name isn't really important…" Link waves her off, trying not to seem invested, maybe they could just bore her and she'll leave?

Instead it seemed to have the opposite effect; she turned her back fully to him and once again addressed Sheik, "So as I was saying, I've been to the Sheikah kingdom for my research and I think the culture is so much cooler than anything I've seen here," Link bristled as he noticed her glance towards him.

The Hylian's eyes moved over to meet with Sheik's, hoping to catch them to silently signal that they should work together to get rid of this girl. However, Link was immediately surprised by the look on his friend's face. The normally unreadable eyes were dark with emotion and his brow was furrowed in a frown. Sheik had been watching him with a look that… well Link wasn't really sure what it was but it definitely made him squirm a little in his seat.

Link did not get any more time to decipher the look, however, as Sheik quickly wiped the look off his face and looked away, occupying himself by taking a sip of his drink from beneath his scarf.

The girl took notice of this movement and frowned, "Why do you hide behind that thing? I'm sure you look absolutely incredible, you should take it off!" She reached forward.

Link reacted before he could even think, reaching forward, he grabbing the woman's hand and pulled it back. She let out a startled sound and looked back at him in surprise. Even Sheik, whose own hand had moved up to his scarf protectively, was gazing at him in silent shock.

Link hastily let go of the girl's hand and blushed brightly, quickly trying to come up with an excuse, "I-I'm sorry… it's just… in the Sheikah culture, it is… untraditional for a man to reveal his face to anyone but the person he has promised himself to…" he stuttered out.

" 'Promised himself to'?" The girl raised her eyebrow at him, her arms were crossed but it seemed she was more amused by his actions than insulted… and for some reason that ticked off Link even more.

"Yes, someone he loves… I would think someone who has studied in the Sheikah nation would know this custom…" Link hadn't meant to sound so callous but he was sure his irritation was very clear to both the woman and Sheik.

He distracted himself by taking a sip of his drink and focusing on the feeling of the liquid burning its way down his throat.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I can't believe that I had forgotten!" Link glances over, surprised by the sudden change of tone, and almost choked. The girl smiled over at Link and the familiar twitch was back as he recognized the slight cockiness in the look. However, that wasn't what had thrown him off. The woman, in her supposed distraught condition of being insensitive to his culture, had thrown herself on Sheik's chest, looking up into his eyes pleadingly.

Sheik, having been clearly thrown off guard, could only stare back with his hands held up as a subconscious shield. Link's blood roared in his ears and his teeth gritted together so hard he was sure his companions could hear it.

"Well…" The girl sat back up in her seat and raised her hand to her chin, looking away shyly, "Maybe one day I could see what you look like under that scarf?" She batted her long eyelashes towards Sheik.

Link saw red, the blood boiling in his ears, "I'm afraid that will never be possible," before he could stop himself, the Hylian had stood up to stand beside Sheik. He had enough of the woman's advances on Sheik. Yes, he was jealous, there was absolutely no denying that. He wanted tonight to be just him and the Sheikah. He wanted to be the one to subtly flirt with the crimson eyed man, maybe even 'accidently' brush past him one too many times and plant the thought into the other man's head that perhaps it meant more. Link wanted this night to mean something… and definitely did not want to be caught in a verbal jousting match with some girl who wanted to get with HIS Sheikah!

The woman looked scandalized, "I beg your pardon?!"

Link smirked, seeing the girl thrown off like she was gave him an extra boost of confidence, "he can't ever show his face to you because you will never be someone he loves." Out of the corner of his eye, Link saw Sheik looking at him curiously. He knew he probably shouldn't be speaking for his friend but he knew if Sheik didn't agree he would speak up. It was clear that he was curious to see Link's excuse for getting Sheik out of his predicament.

The woman's eyes narrowed and she stood up, only coming up to Link's chest but as she crossed her arms he had to admit she could be quite intimidating. She grinned cheekily up at him, silently challenging him, "Oh really and why would you say that?"

It was clear that she wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer, Link glared. Why did Sheik have to catch the eye of THIS girl? Why couldn't she take a hint?! He clenched his fists, jealousy and irritation filling him. Before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "because he's with me!"

Silence fell deafeningly over the tavern. Link didn't dare look around but he was sure everyone was listening in on them. It slowly dawned on him what he had said and could feel his face grow red hot. What did he just say?! He hastily glanced at Sheik. Damn that scarf, he couldn't tell what the Sheikah was thinking. Was he angry? Was he confused?

Sheik met his eyes only for a moment but they were unreadable. The man looked away at his drink, refusing to let Link decipher anymore of his face.

The woman narrowed her eyes even further and looked between Link and Sheik. After a long moment she smirked, "I don't believe you… regardless of what you said, the Sheikah hasn't said anything…" she turned to Sheik and smiled sweetly, "what do you say, hun?"

Link frowned darkly, this girl was maddening. He crossed his arms in front of him, trying to seem nonchalant. However, his heart was thudding wildly in his chest, causing his blood to rush loudly in his ears. He didn't dare look at Sheik. He couldn't believe the position he had just put the man in. What was he thinking? Sure he had been jealous and didn't want this woman to interrupt their night but he didn't have to drag Sheik into this awkward situation. Not to mention he just claimed that he belonged to the Sheikah in front of the entire tavern and he was sure a few of them would eventually recognize them as the Hero of Time and his guide… that was only going to cause Sheik problems in the future.

He sighed quietly to himself, feeling defeated. There was no way his friend was ever going to want to come out with him again after all this… Did Link just ruin any chance he had of possibly courting his mysterious guide?

As all the thoughts swirled around in his head, Link couldn't help but think how comedic it was that he was scared of what Sheik was thinking. He had battled the great king of evil and yet he could be brought down easily by the opinion of one man… so much for holding the Triforce of Courage, eh?

As he mused, he failed to hear the gentle scrapping of a chair beside him or the rustling of clothing as someone moved in front of him.

Suddenly his vision was obscured by platinum blonde hair and piercing red eyes. Link was startled momentarily by the sudden appearance of Sheik in front of him and he relaxed his arms, bringing them back to his side, "Sheik…?"

He barely had the man's name out when suddenly he was graced with the sight of the Sheikah's full face without his scarf. He was mesmerized. He couldn't believe how stunning his companion was. Since the cloth was very plush, no one but Link could see the crimson-eyed man's full lips and chiselled jaw.

He barely had a few seconds to get an eyeful of the fully exposed face before Sheik leaned forward and placed his lips fully on Link's.

For a moment the entire world seemed to stay still, then all at once everything seemed to explode all around him. His body filled with a volatile energy that started at his lips and spread to every extremity, leaving his skin tingling and electrified.

His brain no longer had control over any part of him as his heart took over. He closed his eyes and let his hands travel to his companion's waist and settle lightly on either side of his hips, gently pulling him closer. Link moved his lips in time with Sheik's as though they had always been destined to do so. The only things that Link had any capacity to think about were Sheik's lips, the feel of his body against his, and the persistent nagging that told him he needed more and would always crave more.

All too soon, however, the feeling pulled away as Sheik did, ending the kiss much more slowly than it had been initiated as though it was physically difficult to do so.

Link's other senses returned to him gradually and he became aware of cheers and whistling coming from all around them. He opened his eyes. Instead of meeting crimson like he had expected, his eyes connected with light blue.

He finally realized he was staring into the surprised face of the woman he had been trying to get rid of and he looked around instead for the man who had just blown every ounce of thought right out of his head.

"So… th-that is how it is…" he heard a stutter to his left. Turning, he saw that Sheik was hastily setting rupees on the bar table and downing his drink. Link's mind, still being delayed from the events that had just transpired, took a moment to realize that the Sheikah was trying to make a quick exit.

Link's mental capacity suddenly shot into overdrive. He ignored the cat calls of the other bar patrons and the repeated attempts of people congratulating him or slapping him on the back and he most definitely pointedly ignored the protests of the girl they had been talking to. He too paid for his drink and swiftly set off after the blonde man, determined not to let him get away.

As Link exited the bar, he looked wildly around him and saw his guide trying to weave subtly around a nearby building and out of sight. While he knew that the Sheikah was a master of stealth and speed, nothing compared to Link when he was on a mission.

Within moments, Link had Sheik cornered beside a stack of wooden boxes. He opened his mouth to speak but Sheik beat him to it, "That was an eventful night. I have to thank you for helping me reject that woman's advances; I have to admit I do not have much experience with that sort of matter. Regardless, I do believe it is altogether too late to be out. I would like to bid you a good night,"

Sheik attempted to duck out from his trap but was thwarted by Link taking a step towards him, "So… you aren't mad about me saying we are together?"

Sheik wouldn't meet his eyes, "No, of course not, why would I be? It was a logical attempt to get her to concede"

Link wasn't going to let this go, "so you didn't want her to continue flirting with you?"

Sheik looked up at him in surprise, crimson eyes wide. Link didn't understand why he would be surprised and instead stayed quiet. The Sheikah's eyes narrowed curiously and he shook his head, "She was flirting with you, hero…"

Now it was Link's turn to be confused, "What? What are you talking about?"

The Sheikah sighed audibly and tried once again the sidestep away from Link but he only stepped closer, causing them to be mere feet away from each other, "she was trying to use me to gain your attention… did you not see that?" He asked, clearly exasperated.

The Hylian was silent for a moment. The thought had never occurred to him. He had been so focused on getting the woman away from Sheik that he didn't even stop to think about any other possibilities. He almost laughed at the ridiculousness of it all and he suddenly felt really sorry for the girl. She was definitely wasting her time if she was trying to get his attention. Finally, he shook his head, "no, I thought she was flirting with you…" he admitted.

Sheik let out a short laugh and looked down at the ground again, "Well then I apologize for getting in the way, I am sure she would be happy to continue where we all left off if you just go back to the tavern," Sheik's voice was diplomatic but the rigidity in his body and the fact the he refused to meet the hero's eyes, told Link another story.

This time Link did laugh, "I don't think that is going to happen after what she saw… you kissed me," even the mere mention of the act made his heart leap into his mouth and his hands tingle. He wanted nothing more than to taste Sheik's lips against his own again.

"I apologize, hero, it was inappropriate and went much too far, even for a ruse. I am sure that if you only explain to her what happened, she would understand," this time Sheik faced his entire back to Link and the Hylian wondered if he had just imagined the slight tremor in his stature. The only light around them was emanating from the moon above and the crescent offered little more than shadows and flares.

"But that's just it… _I_ don't understand… why did you kiss me? You could have just agreed with me and told her we were together… so why did you kiss me?" Link pushed, he was close to a breakthrough, he could feel it.

"I…I-I… I am not sure… I only wanted to be convincing," He turned and tried to forcibly push past the Hylian, but Link was ready. He gripped Sheik's shoulders and steered him towards the wall of the building beside them, trapping the Sheikah with his body.

"No… I want an answer… why did you kiss me?" Sheik continued to make attempt after attempt to dodge around the hero but Link held him fast. The Sheikah wouldn't look at him and the Hylian only grew more desperate, he had to know! He gently laid a hand on his companion's cheek and lifted his face, forcing crimson to finally meet blue, "please… why?"

Link saw a flurry of emotions eclipse the man's eyes before the Sheikah cried out "Because you drive me absolutely mad!" The only thing the Hylian could focus on was the man before him, nothing else in the world mattered. Link vaguely took note of the slight shiver in Sheik's body and the desperation he saw in his eyes. He wanted to commit every moment of this to memory, "I cannot think when I am around you. I cannot control myself when I am around you. Even now I cannot stop…" he tried again to break free but Link would not yield. The dull pounding of his heart beat in his ears had crescendo to an immense roar. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Sheik tore his eyes away from Link's and this time the Hylian let him, though he continued to hold him in place. Emotion coated the Sheikah's words and it was apparent to the hero that Sheik could no longer stop himself from speaking, it was as though a dam had broken inside of his companion.

"I do not believe there is a single other being in this land who has ever felt as much want for another being as I feel for you. You occupy my every thought regardless of waking or dreaming and now…" he stopped struggling, his voice going just barely above a whisper, "now that I have had a taste of you… I don't think I can ever stop."

Link stood in stunned silence for a moment. He had to be dreaming; was Sheik, the man he secretly loved for so long, telling him all this? Joy filled every part of Link and he released his hold on his companion, "what are your true feelings for me?" He asked determinedly. He needed to hear Sheik say it. Everything was much too unbelievable. There was absolutely no way that he was lucky enough to already have the Sheikah's heart… was there?

"I-I…" Sheik stuttered out and it seemed that the normally eloquent Sheikah could no longer form a complete sentence.

Link hesitated, doubt filling his mind, before setting his nerves and placing his hand gently back to Sheik's cheek. He guided the Sheikah's head up again so that he could gaze into crimson once more, "What are your true feelings for me?" He asked again, more firmly this time.

Something about the way he was looking at Sheik must have pushed him over the edge for his eyes softened slightly and Link could swear he was smiling. After a moment Sheik finally said the words that the Hylian was sure he would only ever hear in his happiest of dreams, "I am in love with you… Link."

A brilliantly blinding smile erupted over the hero's face and he swore that, if he wanted to, in that moment, he could fly. His whole body started tingling again as it had when they had first kissed and Link was sure there had never been anyone happier than he was in the entire history of Hyrule.

Unable to control his heart, he reached up with his free hand and gently tugged at the scarf Link now knew covered the most handsome face he had ever seen. It easily fell away to reveal the lips that the Hylian had always dreamed of. Sheik made no move to stop the hero, seeming to be trapped in his companion's eyes.

Without any hesitation, Link leaned forward and captured the Sheikah's lips again with his own. This time he made sure to memorize every dip and turn of the man's lips as he moved sensually with them. Every cell of his body seemed to be plunged into overdrive. He couldn't believe that a kiss could be any better than that first one but now that he knew the true feelings behind it, his body seemed physically unable to contain the joy and desire that continually grew inside him.

He broke contact with Sheik's wonderful lips only for a moment, hovering just inches away. "Sheik… I love you too… I've loved you since the first moment I met you…" Link brought their lips together once more and moved his free hand to Sheik's waist, pulling his body flush against his own.

The Sheikah wrapped his own arms tightly around Link's waist and kissed back just as passionately, "Link…" he whispered between breaths.

The hero was certain his heart was about to beat right out of his chest. Hearing his name gasped out like that was definitely more than he could handle and he could feel the effects of it reaching every part of his body. Suddenly Sheik pressed into him roughly and Link could feel the man's desire rubbing against his own. He let out a low groan and was immediately rewarded with the Sheikah's skilled hands roaming over his body, lighting a fire over his skin wherever they went.

"Sh-Sheik…" he panted out, trying desperately to gather enough brain power for what he wanted to say, "I have… apartment in… town…" Link said in between kisses, hoping his intention was being made clear to the Sheikah.

Sheik fixed him with an intense gaze, "a bed?" He breathed out, lips slightly parted in an effort to regain his breath.

Link smiled devilishly and captured his companion's lips once more in a searing kiss before breaking apart completely. He grasped Sheik's hand and quickly headed off for his home in Kakariko. The journey was normally only 2 minutes away from the tavern but with his hand clutched tightly to the mysterious Sheikah and the tightness in his pants demanding attention, it felt like hours before they reached his door. Although, with every glance backwards at the guide behind him sending his body into spiraling waves of want, he wasn't sure how he even made it to his door.

One particular occasion Link chanced a glance behind him rewarded him with a sight he was sure was forever going to fuel his deepest of fantasies. Sheik's blush was obvious even in the dim light and his clothing was so ragged he had to continually hold his scarf up to cover his lower face as they raced through the sparsely populated streets. And when Link glanced down to see the obvious bulge in the Sheikah's pants, the hero had turned back around to face forward and determinedly refused to look back at his companion for the entirety of the run to his home.

Link almost audibly growled as he fumbled with his keys, trying to will his brain to focus long enough to get the damn lock open. Finally, Sheik had to take the keys from his hands and swiftly open the door himself. The Hylian grinned as the Sheikah flashed him a look of annoyance. He had never seen the man so impatient before.

Before he could step fully into his apartment, Sheik grabbed a hold of his hand again. He pulled the Hylian hastily passed the front door, closing it sharply behind him, before leaning against it and pulling Link roughly against him. As the hero fell heavily on the Sheikah, their lips collided again. Sheik's arms encircled themselves around Link's shoulders and began to feel their way over his back.

Link smiled into the kiss and wasted no time in his own exploration of Sheik's body. One of his hands moved up to roam over the man's chest, memorizing every muscle that he had only been able to enjoy from afar until now. His other hand moved to Sheik's face, pulling the scarf completely off his shoulders. He traced his companion's jawline with his fingertips and moved across his cheek before resting his hand just below Sheik's eye.

Sheik's hands grew more and more emboldened until they had wandered down to Link's bum. He gave the Hylian a firm squeeze with both hands before thrusting his hips so their bulges were pressed roughly together, causing both of them to moan loudly in unison.

"Sheik… Ah… I want you…" Link gasped out. The hand that was previously exploring Sheik's chest moved down to grip behind the man's leg. The Sheikah quickly got the hint and lifted his leg up to wrap it around his hero's waist. He let out a loud groan as the new position offered even more friction between them.

"Please, Link…" the desperation in Sheik's voice made the Hylian shiver, "take all of me… I am yours" he panted as he fixed Link with a lustful stare.

There was no way they were making it to the bed.

Link descended on Sheik again and kissed him passionately, "and I belong to you…" he whispered out, "I got so mad when that woman was hitting on you," Link heard himself confess as he licked his way up the Sheikah's ear.

Sheik groaned loudly, hands clenching tightly on Link's shoulders, "I was jealous as well… how do you hold such sway over my thoughts?" The Sheikah shuddered as Link tongued the tip of his long ear.

The Hylian stopped his torture and looked deeply into his guide's eyes, "that's my line."

Link let go of Sheik's long leg, before the Sheikah could say anything, the Hylian was on his knees in front of him. He placed his hands on either side of the man's hips and got a good long look at the obvious desire stretching out Sheik's pants, knowing fully well that he was only making Sheik squirm under his gaze. He smirked up at the red faced Sheikah before swiftly pulling down his trousers in one fluid motion. Sheik's cock sprang free from its restraint and bounced provocatively in front of Link, dripping slightly from its tip.

Link had never seen anything so sexy.

The Sheikah let out a loud moan above him and the Hero had to keep his head together not to just get right to the point then and there. No, he was going to enjoy every second of this. Instead he took a moment to get a good eye full of his Sheikah and all his glory. Sheik was thicker than Link and the Hylian licked his lips in desire. He couldn't believe this was happening, after countless nights dreaming of this man, he was finally going to have all of Sheik. His breathing came out in ragged panting and his own arousal twitched with want. The only thing that occupied Link's thoughts was how much he wanted Sheik's arousal inside him.

He gave an experimental lick to Sheik's tip and upon receiving a loud, sharp intake of air from the man above him, he took the entire shaft into his mouth in one go. The Sheikah cried out in ecstasy and the Hylian glanced up to see Sheik's heavy lidded eyes burning with desire staring down at him. One of Sheik's hands was clenched tightly in his own cloak and his other covering his mouth, apparently scandalized by the noise that had erupted from his mouth.

Link grinned and closed his eyes, beginning a slow and rhythmic movement from the Sheikah's tip all the way down to the base, occasionally sucking his cheeks in for a moment before releasing. Despite Sheik's attempts to stifle his moans, the man couldn't stop the noises that were escaping him and Link felt the effects of them fueling his own erection.

His hands moved from Sheik's hips downwards, one coming to rest at the base of the Sheikah's erection, squeezing and stroking whatever his mouth couldn't reach. The other moved around to Sheik's backside, groping and kneading in turn. The man had an amazing ass, firm and muscular and just as amazing to touch as Link thought it would be. He slowly worked his way down and gently spread the Sheikah's cheeks, using one finger to circle the man's hole.

A gasp from above him told him Sheik was anticipating what was coming next. The Sheikah's legs were shaking and it was quite apparent that the only reason the crimson-eyed man was still standing was because he was leaning all his weight against the door behind him.

Link smirked, having just been given an idea.

He released Sheik's arousal from his mouth with an audible pop and stood up to face the Sheikah fully. Sheik immediately took the opportunity to capture Link's mouth with his own, "Please… I need you right now… take me… I give everything to you…" He panted out, crimson eyes, heavy with lust, drilling into blue.

There was absolutely no way he could deny the Sheikah's request.

He reached into the pouch that hung from his belt and drew out a bottle of dark red liquid, "this will make it easier," Link told him, his own voice so deepened by desire it was barely recognizable, "I have used it before… when I needed release," he confessed, blushing lightly.

Sheik leaned forward and kissed him again. This time, however, Link could feel all of the love that flowed from the Sheikah and his own mind was overwhelmed by its power.

When he was finally released, Link carefully opened the jar and coated two of his fingers in the chu jelly. He set the container on the table beside them and once again hoisted Sheik's leg up to give himself better access. In turn, the Sheikah's arms encircled the hero's shoulders and gripped tightly to him. Link brought his now coated fingers back to the man's hole and gently started rubbing the liquid around the puckered muscular ring. Sheik's eyes drifted shut and his head leaned heavily backward as though the sensation had momentarily rendered him unable to hold it up.

The Hylian took advantage of his exposed neck and began to kiss, nip, and suck his way across his Adam's apple. A ragged moan escaped Sheik's lips and he pulled Link closer to himself. The hero took the opportunity to plunge his finger inside the Sheikah.

The cry that erupted from Sheik's mouth could only be described as one of pure ecstasy, "L-Li… Ah!... Link!" He shuddered and gripped Link's shoulders even more tightly. The hero could feel his own erection grow even more painful as the cries seemed to shoot straight to it every time.

He needed out of his pants immediately.

Taking his other hand away from its position exploring Sheik's chest and without stopping his actions on the Sheikah's neck or ass, he swiftly unbuckled his belt and popped out the button of his trousers. Not even bothering to remove his pants completely, Link lowered them just enough to release his erection from their confines and almost growled in appreciation from the immediate relief it gave him.

"Link… I am prepared enough… please…" there was definitely never going to be a time when desperate, lusty Sheik didn't drive Link absolutely crazy.

The hero quickly added one more finger inside the Sheikah to check the truth behind the statement and found that it did indeed go in much easier than he expected.

Link smirked, "you've played with yourself back here… haven't you?" He asked teasingly, the thought making his arousal twitch excitedly.

"…Y-yes" Sheik gasped out.

"Did you think of me while you were doing it?" The Hylian let his breath ghost across his love's neck, causing goosebumps.

"Y-yes… I could not stop myself…" Sheik confessed and Link could swear he could feel the heat of the Sheikah's intense blush.

The hero blushed in turn, "I have done the same…" he admitted, kissing his way up the exposed neck. His lips found Sheik's and he locked them together once again in a searing kiss, "while I thought of you…" he pulled back slightly and watched as the lust in the Sheikah's eyes deepened and turned their colour to a dark burgundy.

He extracted his fingers and reached for the jar of jelly again. He applied a generous coating to his own length, almost hissing in pleasure when the cool liquid touched him and contrasted harshly with his intense heat. As he looked back up, intending on confirming if Sheik was ready, he caught the Sheikah gazing intently at his arousal. The hungry look in his dark eyes and the way his tongue darted out quickly to wet his lips was all Link needed to see before he was sent completely over the edge.

The Hylian tapped behind the leg Sheik still had on the ground and fixed him with an intense gaze. The Sheikah nodded and immediately complied. He quickly kicked his trousers away before raising his leg and letting it rest on Link's arm. Sheik was now pressed against the door behind him, both legs in the air, resting on Link's arms, and feet raised to the same height as his hips. Their still clothed chests were pressed lightly against each other but the position they were in left Sheik open and vulnerable to Link's erection.

The Sheikah shuddered and gasped as the Hylian poked at him. Link brought his lips back to Sheik's and kissed him slowly, making sure to put as much love into the action as he could, "ready?"

Sheik could only nod, having been rendered completely speechless. Link captured his love's lips in another heated kiss before slowly pushing himself inside.

His legs were almost immediately turned to jelly, the delicious heat that engulfed him was too amazing for words. Not to mention the sounds that he was drawing from Sheik were some of the best things he had ever heard. Link moaned loudly into the Sheikah's lips as he buried himself fully inside. He paused for a moment, giving Sheik a moment to get used to his size.

However, it seemed like that was not acceptable for the Sheikah. He quickly started grinding his hips downward, trying to get Link to do more, trying to fuck himself on his erection. The Hylian moaned loudly and wasted no time in answering Sheik's desperation. Pulling himself fully out of the man, he quickly buried himself back in, eliciting a husky groan of pleasure from his love. Link began a steady but persistent pace, burying himself deep inside the Sheikah's body with every thrust.

One particularly well-aimed thrust rewarded him with an exceptionally loud moan and the hero knew he had found the perfect spot inside Sheik. Making sure to aim there, he quickened his pace, feeling his climax soon approaching and wanting to bring the Sheikah to a finish alongside him.

"Ah! Link!... Harder… please!" The complete juxtaposition of Sheik's normally reserved personality with this new, passionate, desperate Sheik was quickly becoming one of Link's favourite things. He was all too happy to comply and added extra force behind each thrust. Stars danced before his eyes and he was no longer able to keep them open. The pleasure washed over him in crashing waves and the only other thing he could focus on was the sound of Sheik's ragged breathing in his ears.

The room was saturated with the sounds of their passionate gasps and groans and the resonance of flesh against flesh. As Link reached the height of his passion, he felt that familiar coil in his lower abdomen and began to ram into Sheik even harder.

It quickly became apparent that that was exactly what the Sheikah needed as he tightened down around Link, adding the extra bit of friction the Hylian needed to be pushed over the edge completely. He continued to pound into Sheik as he unleashed wave after wave of his semen inside the man. He pushed his forehead into the Sheikah's shoulder, not bothering to contain his voice.

Almost a split second later, Sheik let out an especially passionate moan and Link knew that meant the man had reached his climax as well. The Sheikah's arms tightened around his shoulders and he felt Sheik bury his face in his shoulder.

Together they rode out their orgasms, both unable to speak for a full minute afterward. Finally, Link lifted his head and leaned back, his eyes wandering over Sheik.

The Sheikah slowly opened his eyes and Link came to the conclusion that "afterglow Sheik" had to be the sexiest thing he ever had the pleasure of witnessing. He brought his lips to Sheik's in a slow and sensual kiss.

He took his time, wanting to never forget the moment. The feeling of Sheik's body still trembling against his, the gasping breaths ghosting over his lips between each kiss, his semi-hardness still deep inside the Sheikah, and the overwhelming feeling of happiness he couldn't believe he would ever feel.

"Ah… Link…" Sheik groaned out, his voice shaking slightly.

"Sheik…" Link answered, just as softly, peppering his love's cheeks and nose with kisses.

"I came without being touched…" the surprise in his voice made the Hylian glance up and he couldn't help but chuckle at the look on his face.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it…" he went back to covering his love in kisses.

"I… I…" The Sheikah's voice sounded hesitant and uncertain. The Hylian frowned, stopping his actions to gaze into Sheik's eyes in concern.

Sheik wouldn't look him in the eye anymore and Link immediately felt a wave of guilt wash over him, did he do something wrong?

"Sheik…?" He whispered apprehensively, it was then that he realized he was still inside of the Sheikah, maybe it was getting uncomfortable? He gently pulled out and set Sheik back down on the ground without looking at him. He took a step backward and clenched his fist, had he really messed this up already? It was then that he heard the Sheikah clear his throat and Link risked looking back at him.

What he hadn't expected was the shy and hesitant look in his love's eyes.

"I… I am not yet s-satisfied… I want more…" Sheik whispered to him.

The Hylian stared at him in surprise for a moment before raking his eyes over his body. The Sheikah was indeed still hard and ready to go and he could feel his own erection give a twitch in excitement.

What really made Link's mind almost snap, however, was everything else he saw. The remnants of his seed that was starting to trickle down between Sheik's legs, the disheveled appearance of Sheik's hair and shirt, the tremble that still rippled through the Sheikah's body, and the ragged breathing that made his chest rise and fall in broken intervals.

Link was hard again almost immediately.

He took Sheik's hand and, without saying a word, led him to the bedroom. Once they were there, Link gently pushed the Sheikah on the bed, "I believe I can help with that" He finally replied, fixing Sheik with an intense stare that sent a visible shiver through the man.

The Hylian climbed on top of his love, straddling his hips, and immediately captured his lips in a searing kiss. Without breaking contact, he made quick work of removing his pants and tossing them haphazardly to the ground. The hero could feel the fever growing in his body again and his shirt suddenly felt too constrictive. Now that both of them had been properly satisfied once, Link wanted to make sure to take his time for the second round.

He broke their kiss and slowly pulled off his shirt, teasing Sheik a little with a purposeful show of it. He couldn't help the smile when his fingers made contact with the seed the Sheikah had spilt on his shirt. He glanced slyly at Sheik and showed him the milky liquid on his fingertip. Before the man could say anything, Link put his finger to his lips and licked off all of the sticky substance with a groan, exaggerating the motion just for Sheik. The hero smirked when he glanced back down at the Sheikah, seeing the lustful way he was being watched. Sheik's tongue darted out to wet his dried lips and Link's erection twitch at the erotic action.

When he finally had the last piece of clothing off his body, he stared down intently at Sheik. It took a moment for the man to realize that Link was waiting for him. The Hylian smirked slightly, knowing that it was because Sheik had been far too busy staring at the hero's body to pay attention to anything else.

Sheik hastily began to remove the rest of his own clothing with shaking fingers and Link just watched, amusing himself by grinding his ass on the Sheikah's erection, causing him to fumble clumsily. The hero found the frantic display below him incredibly adorable.

Once they had both properly removed all of their clothing, Link took a moment to gaze at the Sheikah. He was very slender but, just as the hero had thought, he was well muscled and incredibly sexy. Without another moment of hesitation, he descended on Sheik, licking and kissing his way up his chest, "This time… it's my turn…" he said in a husky voice, grinding himself down on the Sheikah again to emphasize his point.

The crimson eyed man let out a low moan of approval and stared hungrily at him.

Link licked his lips and reach over to his bed side table. He quickly pulled it open and retrieved his bottle of lube. Smirking down at a blushing Sheik, he poured a generous amount on his fingers and set to work preparing himself. Link made a point to rub against the Sheikah's erection as he did so and loved the way his eyes seemed to ravage him as he worked to stretch himself.

With the practice he had, it didn't take long until he felt he was loosened enough. He felt his heart beat quicken in anticipation. He was finally going to feel Sheik inside him, something he had only dreamed of for a very long time.

He gave a generous coating of the lubrication to the Sheikah, receiving a hitched breath in return. He positioned himself over the other man and slowly lowered himself down.

A low groan escaped his mouth as he took in all of Sheik. Everything was even better than he thought. The heat and sensation of being stretched were amazing and the feeling of something penetrating deep into him was almost more than he could handle. He closed his eyes in bliss as he accepted Sheik's full length inside of him and he paused for a moment to enjoy the feeling.

Soon the need for more overpowered him and he rose back up only to slam back down a moment later. A loud moan erupted from his mouth and he heard the Sheikah echo him with his own sound of pleasure. He quickly established a rhythm, his desire pushing him to increase it faster and rougher than the one established at the front door. The stars were back in Link's vision and he let his voice free, gasping and moaning out Sheik's name over and over again. He couldn't imagine anything ever feeling this good and knew that if it never ended he could die happy.

Soon Sheik placed his hands on the Hylian's hips and started lifting himself up to match the pace and a new sensation overcame Link. With the addition of the Sheikah's powerful thrusts, the force and the angle changed so that it hit his favourite spot every time with incredible ferocity.

Link knew he wouldn't last much longer and sure enough a moment later he threw his head back in pure bliss and yelled out Sheik's name. His whole body tensed as he came in body-wracking spurts, covering Sheik's abdomen and chest. He felt himself tighten around his love and heard the Sheikah give out a particularly loud cry before he slammed himself roughly into Link.

Together they rode out their climax as the Hylian gently rocked himself on Sheik, letting out an occasional moan or gasp. After a long time, he finally opened his eyes and gazed, panting, down at his love. Sheik turned his heavily lidded eyes to meet Link's and they just stared at each other, basking in each other's afterglow.

Slowly the hero leaned down and captured the Sheikah's lip with his own, kissing him slowly and lovingly. He felt completely drained and incredibly content.

Link slowly pulled back and smiled down at Sheik.

After a moment, the Sheikah panted out, "I believe… there is a problem…"Link frowned slightly but waited for his love to continue, "I do not believe I will ever be satisfied," Link chuckled, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Nor I… but now we have the rest of our lives…" He smiled lovingly down at him and was overcome with how much love he felt being returned to him in those crimson eyes, "I love you, Sheik" he whispered.

The Sheikah flashed him a brilliant smile in return, "I love you too, Link."

Exhaustion swept over Link and he rose slightly, feeling Sheik slip out of him, and blushed at the arousing feeling of the Sheikah's seed slowly seeping out of him. As he lay down beside Sheik on the bed, they both slipped under the covers. Link placed his head on the Sheikah's chest and closed his eyes, listening to the steady beat of the heart under him. He felt Sheik put his arms around him and pull him closer. Link knew that as long as he had those strong arms around him, he would never feel sad or lonely.

'This is what happiness is. This is what it means to have true happiness' was the hero's last thought before he drifted off to into a peaceful sleep.

 **Well that's it, that's all.**

 **I hoped you liked it! I do have to admit, the idea of Sheik being all prim and proper in the streets but a nymph in the sheets is just… yes please!**

 **Anyway, please let me know what you all thought.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Thunder-Phoenix**


End file.
